currentworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Pakistan
1930 The Allahabad Address was given in India on December 29, in which the idea of Pakistan as a separate homeland for Indian Muslims was presented, driving forth the idea for a separate Muslim nation. 1933 The Pakistan Declaration was written as a pamphlet on January 28, in which the word Pakistan was used for the first time and was presented in the Round Table conferences soon after in India. 1940 The Lahore Resolution was made as a formal political statement on March 23 adopted by the All-India Muslim League, which called for the creation of independent states for Muslims in northwestern and eastern British India, as a precursor form to modern Pakistan. 1947 The Indian Independence Act came into effect on August 14 to partition British India into the two new independent dominions of India and Pakistan as a result of the Pakistan Movement. 1956 Pakisan adopted a new constitution and became an Islamic republic on March 23, which was the world's first Islamic Republic. 2007 al-Qaeda's command base in Pakistan was increasingly funded by cash from Iraq on May 20, where the terrorist network's operatives raised substantial sums from donations to the insurgency and other crimes. 2013 A senior commander from an armed group linked to the kidnap of a US soldier was killed, along with 5 others, in a US drone strike in Pakistan's tribal region on September 6. The release of seven senior Taliban figures was negotiated on September 7 to facilitate a peace process aimed at reaching a political resolution with the Taliban. A pair of suicide bombers detonated explosives outside a historic church in the northwest on September 22, killing at least 78 and wounding more than 120 in the deadliest attack on the Christian minority. A blast on a bus carrying employees killed 17 people on September 27. A bmb blast killed 37 people at the busy Kissa Khwani market in Peshawar on September 29, where a deadly church bombing had occurred a week prior. A bomb hit a police van protecting a polio-vaccination team in northwestern Pakistan on October 7, killing two people and wounding up to 20 others, the latest in a series of attacks against UN-backed health workers. A US drone strike in Pakistan killed Hakimullah Mehsud, the head of the Pakistani Taliban, after attending a gathering of 25 Taliban leaders discussing the government's offer of peace talks on November 1. Pakistan summoned the US ambassador on November 2 to protest a drone strike that killed the Taliban leader the day before. 2014 Pakistani civilians praised on January 10 a teenage boy who died prior in the week trying to stop a suicide bomber targeting his school. Aid groups stated on January 14 that infanticide was on the rise in the country, which values sons more than daughters. A bmb planted by the Taliban insurgents on January 19 ripped through a vehicle carrying Pakistani troops on January 19, killing 20 soldiers and prompting the PM Sharif to cancel his trip to the World Economic Forum the same week. At least 22 Shia pilgrims were killed on January 21 in a bomb attack on their bus as armed men killed three polio workers. Members of a large Shia ethnic community ended protests against a lack of security and the drone strikes on January 24. Thousands fled on January 25 after airstrikes killed dozens of people at suspected Taliban militant hideouts; almost 100 new polio cases had been registered as well since 2013. The government announced a restart in negotiations with the Taliban on January 27 as Balochistan province locals used Juniper trees as a source of energy to keep warm. A cinema in Peshawar was struck by two grenade blasts on February 2, killing at least 5 people and wounding 30 others by terrorist groups aiming to derail peace talks. On February 4, a suicide blast in a market in Peshawar killed 8 people and wounded 30 as a separate train attack killed 6 people. Long-awaited negotiations officially began on February 6 with the Taliban in Islamabad. Gunmen on motorcycles killed 8 people at a faith healer's house in Karachi on February 9. Negotiation talks ended on February 10 as the Taliban demanded the release of all jailed fighters and the withdrawal of troops from tribal areas as conditions for talks. An explosion targeting a cinema in Peshawar killed 13 people on February 11. 12 policemen were killed in a powerful car bomb attack in the commercial hub of Karachi on February 13. Two rival student groups clashed at a university over Valentine's Day celebrations, leading to gunshots from both sides on February 14. A bomb exploded at a passenger train in southern Pakistan on February 16, killing 5 people. Pakistan suspended peace talks with the Taliban on February 20 as 15 people died in the tribal belt border with Afghan from fighter jet bombings At least 9 people were killed in helicopter gunship raids in the Hangu district on February 22; Pakistani fighter jets attacked suspected hideouts along the Afghan border on February 23, killing at least 18 people. A suicide bombing at the Iranian consulate in Peshawar was attacked on February 24, killing two security guards as Asmatullah Shaheen, a Taliban commander, was shot dead. The provincial government in the northwestern state ended a three-month blockade of a NATO supply route to Afghanistan on February 27 over contentious drone strikes, citing a change in policy. A roadside bomb struck tribal police assigned to guard polio workers on March 1, killing at least 12 people as the Taliban announced a month-long ceasefire to allow the resumption of stalled peace talks. Pakistan announced a plan on March 2 to bring all of its religious schools under its national education system to combat extremism. At least 11 people, including a judge, were killed in a suicide attack on a court in Islamabad on March 3. At least 62 children died in the southern district of malnutrition on March 10, sparking public outcry. Gang warfare in Karachi killed at least 12 people on March 12. New negotiations began with the Taliban on March 26 in Islamabad. The Pakistani Taliban formally ended the ceasefire on April 17, vowing to continue targeted attacks. Ten Taliban militants attacked Jinnah International Airport in Karachi on June 8, killing 28 people. Aerial strikes killed 25 militants on June 10 in retaliation. Two drone attacks on June 12 killed Uzbek, Afghan, and local militants. The Pakistani Army launched a major offensive against the Taliban and allied foreign militants along the Afghan border on June 25 in North Waziristan. The military killed 20 Taliban militants in aerial bombing on November 25. A US drone strike killed 5 suspected militants in the northwest on November 26, with condemnation of the violation of Pakistani sovereignty, as gunmen killed three polio workers and their driver.